Evolution
Awakening All Astromons can be awoken by using three more of the same Astromon as materials. Each awakening level increases an Astromon's stats while still maintaining its level.Astromons used as materials disappear, as do any gems they had equipped. Evolution Once an Astromon has reached its third awakening level, you can evolve it in order to change its appearance and greatly increasing its stats. Equipped Gems, Gem slots, the current Level and Grade remain the same after an Evolution. You cannot evolve Astromons that have already been fully evolved, nor the Astromons Gleem and Holy Gleem. Variant Evolution If a Variant Astromon is included as a material for ultimate evolution, your Astromon will evolve into a Variant with the same bonus on the leader skill (+0 to +5). Alternatively, if the Astromon has already been fully evolved, you can use a single Variant as a material for the same result. The Variant Astromon being used as upgrade material can be at any evolution stage. Evolution Costs The tables below illustrate the resources required to awaken and evolve an Astromon according to its natural grade. Natural 1 Stars= |-| Natural 2 Stars= |-| Natural 3 Stars= |-| Natural 4 Stars= |-| Natural 5 Stars= To fully evolve a nat 1/2, the total cost is: 270,000. Super Evolution Certain Astromon are able to evolve once more, past the normal Evolution stage 3 by using the Super Laboratory found on the Airship. Once a player has evolved an Astromon to Evolution 3 and leveled them up to Max Level 60, they can use Super Stones to Super Evolve their Astromon. Super Evolved Astromon benefit from increased base stats and get a stronger Active skill. In addition, the player also can pick from two evolution stages that they want their Astromon to look like (this choice does not affect stats or skills). Variant Astromon retain their special color palettes. Super Stone Creation Super Stones are items needed in order to Super Evolve an Astromon. Super Stones can be created by fusing ingredients that can be found around Latecia. Some ingredients can only be found on certain difficulties, areas, or by defeating specific Astromon or Bosses. Ingredients can also be sold for various amounts of gold. Defeating a Rare Astromon on Extreme rewards the player two High Materials and defeating S. Rare Astromon rewards the player four High Materials. The element of Material is determined by the stage, so for example Defeating Wood Miho in Magma Crags or Star Sanctuary rewards the player four Phoenix Feather. |} Creating Super Stones requires different ingredients depending on the desired element. Super Stones also take time to make, although the player can choose to speed up the process by paying gold. Only one Super Stone can be made every 24 hours. Players can choose to spend Astrogems to immediately end the cooldown period, allowing for additional Super Stones to be created. Fire= |-| Water= |-| Wood= |-| Light= |-| Dark= Total ingredients needed for Fire/Water/Wood Superstones: You need 9000 low ingredients (3 different types of low ingredients needed). 3000 mid ingredients (2 mid types). 150 high ingredients. Grand total of 12150 ingredients. Total ingredients needed for L/D Superstones: You need 6000 low ingredients (2 types). 4500 mid ingredients (3 types). 150 high ingredients. Grand total of 10650 ingredients.Category:Contents